


A brincadeira de uma criança, que não passa de vingança.

by Sakurh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, sasori - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurh/pseuds/Sakurh
Summary: Sozinho, sem família e ninguém que me amou palavrasE mentiras vazias, Me acabaram, Meus sonhos desmoronaramEntão por isso eu vou cantar Odeio esse mundoTudo é tão vazio que nem marioneteSe você não é vazia Então porque me esquece?───── VMZ | Marionete. | Essa historia e baseada em uma música |





	A brincadeira de uma criança, que não passa de vingança.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marionete](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/692326) by VMZ. 



**♬ ⇄ ─●───── ❙❙ ↻**   
_Sozinho, sem família e ninguém que me amou palavras  
E mentiras vazias, Me acabaram, Meus sonhos desmoronaram  
Então por isso eu vou cantar Odeio esse mundo   
Tudo é tão vazio que nem marionete   
Se você não é vazia Então porque me esquece? _

**───── VMZ | Marionete.**  


**S** entindo as últimas badaladas sobre seu peito, seu coração já não possuía mais força para continuar a bater. A morte já se fazia presente no que antes era um campo de batalha, ela estava prestes a se curva gentilmente sobre o titereiro, todavia com calmaria ela esperou. ─ Esperou que homem refletisse sobre a própria existência uma última, _e todo sua insignificância._

Tendo seu único órgão perfurado, ele estava sendo morto por suas próprias obras, sua própria avó. Sinceramente? Nunca esteve tão aliviado. A morte o soava dócil e sedutora demais para recusar, então ele rendeu-se ao abraço mortiço de seus pais. ─ Este que não precisou ser movido por si, aquilo certamente foi o mais perto que Sasori já teve do afeto de seus pais. 

Há certo tempo atrás aquele abraço o comoveria, e até mesmo há certo tempo era tudo o que necessitava. Fechando as lumes, o ruivo conseguia vislumbrar de toda uma vida infeliz, acompanhado pela amargura da solidão. ─ Essa que tornou-se sua acompanhante ─ Sentindo o gosto de ferro o invadir a boca, Sasori ainda estava rendido a um universo apenas teu, vislumbrando a criança que foi. 

Reprimido, ele só desejava ser amado. E por anos de sua vida ele aguardou o retorna de seus pais, esperando um dia poder deitar-se no colo de sua mãe enquanto a mesma lhe contasse alguma história, ou cantasse para si. Desejava partilhar suas conquistas com seu pai e poder vê-lo esboçar um sorriso genuíno, orgulhoso pelo filho engenhoso que tinha. Todavia, aquilo não passavam de desejos, seus pais jamais voltariam e quando a amarga verdade enfim se fez presente. Sasori odiou o mundo, odiou suas mentiras, odiou sua avó e principalmente, odiou o fato da espera em vão. ─, mas que aquilo, ele tomou ódio de si e do mundo.

Se afastando de tudo e todos, o ruivo se isolou tendo apenas como companheira sua arte ─ e como sua avó se arrependia de tê-lo mostrando, a fim de afugentar o sofrimento do neto a anciã lhe ensinou a arte da marionete, porém, Sasori precisava de amor, não de um passa tempo e só agora observando seu neto morrer ela conseguia entender. Entre tantos erros, o maior pecado da anciã foi abdicar amor aquela criança. ─, arte está que tornou-se sua perfeição. Suas obras eram esbeltas como nenhuma outra, sendo elas eternas, livres do presságio da morte. Elas jamais o abandonaram ─ _assim como nunca lhe amariam._ ─, visando fazer parte daquele mundo, ele buscou desesperadamente torna-se parte dele e se aquilo significasse perder toda sua humanidade o ruivo aceitaria de muito bom grado. Não havia nada ali para ele, nada pelo qual lutar ou se prender. 

Então cometendo uma atrocidade, numa noite frígida ele negou tudo. Trazendo juntamente caos ao país de Sunagakure, sem qualquer pudor o titereiro roubou a vida de seu próprio kage o transformando em uma de suas artes. 

E quando o próprio homem tornou-se parte dela, o mundo enfim pareceu ter mais sentido. Sasori finalmente tinha torna-se um ser perfeito, livre das necessidades humanas e de seus tolos sentimentos repulsivos. Ele era perfeito como suas obras ─ _e vazio como elas._

Sorrindo enquanto o filete de sangue escorria por sua boca, Sasori soube em seu últimos segundos onde havia errado. A princípio, tudo aquilo talvez não passasse de um birra ─ _A brincadeira de uma criança disfarçada pela **vingança**_ ─, uma criança impaciente desesperada por um pouco de atenção ─ _está que nunca lhe foi dada_ ─, gritando ao mundo seu ódio, ninguém o ouviu. Sem ninguém para o apontar o caminho ele perdeu o rumo, cansado dos sentimentos corrosivos, o ruivo os anulou. Tornando-se tão vazio quanto qualquer boneco. ─ Aquele havia sido seu erro. 

Torna-se um fantoche, não anula tudo o que um dia foi sentindo, apenas foi seu jeito de amenizar as coisas ─ _amenizar aquela dor infernal_ ─, mas agora, beirando a morte. Ele entendeu que tudo aquilo que abandonou sempre o fez falta, sua pele que agora não passava de madeira, sentia falta de toda sensação que a vida poderia proporcionar, seu ser sentia falta de respirar o ar puro. Buscando a perfeição e sua eternidade, Sasori não notou. Não notou que em todo este tempo que sua existência se fez presente, ele não estava de fato vivendo. ─ ele era apenas outra obra, um boneco com vontade própria. 

Em sua própria brincadeira, ele acabou por ferir-se, Sasori tinha mentindo para si mesmo e retido em seu âmago tudo o que de fato ele desejava. ─ Ele queria viver!, mas até isto parecia ter sido roubado de si. ─ Erguendo-se sobre o titereiro, a morte pegou a alma despedaçada do ruivo nos braços. 

_─ Enfim em paz ─ Disse ela observando ao fundo um pequeno garotinho correndo para o conforto abraço dos pais._


End file.
